Défilé
by Naughty Luce
Summary: Alors on me demandait comment il faisait pour me supporter.... Je répliquais que les opposés s'attirent, et quand bien même ça ne leur suffisait pas, qu'ils ferraient mieux de fermer leur gueule si c'est pour poser des questions comme celle ci.
1. Lui, moi, les Autres

Auteur : Natsu

Titre : Défilé

Genre : angst, suspens, analyses des persos(pourquoi tout est écrit au passé ? Vous le saurez à la fin)

Note de l'auteur : pour ceux qui aiment les fics marrantes, passez votre chemin. J'essais de faire une réflexion sur Duo et Heero. J'espère que ça méritera des commentaires .

**Défilé**

Au début, j'ai été hypnotisé par lui, par son corps de rêve, par ses yeux étonnement bleus. Pour un japonais, c'est pas banal. Ca a duré plusieurs mois, et même plusieurs années.

On est entré en fac à 18 ans séparément avec un bac différent, et après un certain temps, 5 ou 6 mois, après plusieurs tentatives d'approches plus ou moins comiques, d'approches et tout ce qui s'en suit, au 2e semestre on était ensemble, sans que personne le sache. Aujourd'hui, on a 24 ans. C'était le mec parfait. Même ses défauts lui donnaient du charme, de la personnalité. J'avais du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. En fait, je ne me souviens pas lui avoir refusé quelque chose, aussi parce qu'il ne me demandait pratiquement rien. Lui non plus ne me résistait rien.

Il a une allure stricte, mais j'ai réussi à le faire fondre. Il était réservé, ne parlait jamais à personne. Cette timidité, cette crainte des autres m'a beaucoup attiré. Il n'était pas seulement timide en plus, il était beau. Mais vraiment très beau. Officiellement beau. Il y a des gens dans la vie qui sont officiellement laids, c'est-à-dire que personne ne les trouvera jamais beau physiquement. D'autres (la plupart des gens) qui sont quelconques : certains les trouveront beau, d'autres non. Et les peu de gens qui reste sont officiellement beau. Quiconque le croise dans la rue et le vois le trouvera beau. C'est un fait. Ils sont très peu, mais ça existe. Mon japonais, c'était une carrément bombe. Toutes les filles parlaient de lui quand elles ne parlaient pas de moi. Oui, j'étais populaire. J'étais d'un physique de la catégorie « quelconque » mais j'avais un charme, un charisme exceptionnels. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde me disait. D'un coté, je ne peu que les croire car j'avais d'innombrables séries d'amis et de connaissances avec lesquels j'étais toujours désiré et très à l'aise.

Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai cru tomber à la renverse. Quel type canon ! Qui était est ce ? D'où vient t'il ? Pourquoi vient t'il ici ? Toutes ces question, tout le monde se les posaient. Il n'y a que moi qui a su les réponses, un peu plus tard. Mais en tout cas, aucune de ces mignonnes petites pouffes qui tournent du cul ne le valaient. Ce n'est qu'après que je me suis intéressé à lui sérieusement et que j'ai su qu'il était distant avec tout le monde, ce qui m'a immédiatement plus intéressé encore. Les beaux mecs qu'on pouvait avoir tout de suite, ça me lassait. Je voulais ce que je ne pouvais pas ou durement avoir. Je me fit alors un défi : essayer d'avoir un contact amical avec le japonais, et si possible, l'approfondir. Je ne pensais pas une seconde au début que j'allais devenir son copain, ça me paraissait tellement invraisemblable avant, que j'entra réellement en amitié avec lui. C'est un peu après que je me suis dis « Qui sait ? Peut être qu'il aime les hommes, vu comment il remballes les pétasses comme si de rien n'était. ». Je n'en savais rien, mais je voulais savoir. Cette épreuve, ce défi, m'excitait. Discrètement je me suis rapproché. Pas comme le boulet ou le bouche trou. Il l'a bien vu, et il m'a laissé faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. C'était subtil. Un jeu dangereux, c'était kit ou double. Je me suis rapproché et j'ai noué des liens lâches qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de les serrer et de les consolider lui-même. Et je ne sait pas par quel moyen je l'ai fait, mais j'y suis parvenu. Il m'est venu tout seul, comme pour se rapprocher.

En 1 mois je suis passé du stade « Dur à comprendre, ce cours ! » à « Ok, je viens chez toi ce soir pour t'aider. ». Les autres ont eu du mal à suivre. Comment avais-je réussi à dompter cet homme ? J'étais passé du stade camarade de classe à super pote. Et les autres ne comprenaient toujours pas : le mec parfait ne souriait pas plus en ma présence, il ne riait pas, ne s'intéressait toujours pas à une quelconque prétendante en vue du lycée (car il en avait les capacités, son physique lui servait de carte bleu), à un nouveau pote ou un groupe dans lequel être. Il était seulement avec moi tout le temps, m'écoutait, me regarder rire, m'expliquait des fois des trucs. J'avais fais un énorme sacrifice en devenant si proche de lui : je n'étais plus qu'avec lui et je voyais beaucoup moins souvent les autres personnes avec qui j'aimais bien être, mais peu importait.

Les autres n'assimilaient pas qu'il puisse être devenu mon meilleur ami alors qu'on venait juste de se connaître, qu'il n'avait jamais rien à dire, qu'il n'avait pas de passion en particulier. Mais pourtant, il me disait beaucoup de choses quand on était seul. Les autres étaient jaloux. Beaucoup plus d'un voulait que je sois un ami très proche aussi, et confident. J'étais célèbre, et d'une grande d'aide en plus dans les cours, ainsi que moralement. Tous ces ignorants qui ne regardent pas en profondeur la personne n'ont rien compris de ce qu'était mon japonais. Lui, je l'ai tout de suite remarqué au physique bien sur, mais c'est vraiment une personne à la riche personnalité et au mental très mûr. Le défi a tourné aux avances invisibles. J'ai découvert des choses magnifiques chez lui. Et il avait découvert à mes cotés une passion. Une passion dans laquelle il mettait beaucoup de temps, de patience, d'énergie parfois. Sa passion, c'était moi, et je l'ai deviné, je lui ai montré que je savais, que j'avais compris. C'est à partir de là qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble en secret.

Etrange. Il n'était pas intéressé par les filles, je le savais, mais il ne s'intéressait pas aux mecs non plus. Il s'en foutait. Il n'y a que moi qui ais fais exception à sa règle. Remarque, je l'ai un peu poussé, ça faisait parti de mon défi, mais il m'en a remercié.


	2. Passé

**Défilé**

**Entre passé, réalité et futur.**

**Passé**

La question que se posaient beaucoup de personnes était : pourquoi se comportait t'il comme ça ? Moi je leur répondais « Ce n'est pas la bonne question. La bonne question est 'comment est la rupture entre son passé et son présent ?'. » C'était eux, les insociables ! C'était eux, les exclus ! Ils n'ont jamais appris à faire le nécessaire pour ne serait ce que tenter de connaître ce japonais sombre et mystérieux. Les mystères, ça s'éclaircis. Les ombres aussi. Un tableau poussiéreux et ancien, ça se met au grand jour et ça prend de la valeur. Les Autres ne vois la valeur que sur les choses nouvelles, que sur l'image qu'on a dés le départ. Moi je la vois autre part. Je la cherche, et quand je l'ai trouvé, je suis d'autant plus heureux que je l'ai mérité de l'être. La facilité, j'en ai marre. C'est ce que n'importe qui peut aspirer à avoir, seulement, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Les choses faciles, les gens faciles ne sont pas les meilleurs. Et quand ça se complique, on se sent perdu. La facilité, ça dérègle les gens et ça les pourris. Avec la facilité, on s'ennuie, et on devient malheureux.

Il y avait une faille remarquable dans la vie de mon japonais. Il suffisait de découvrir petit à petit, ensuite on méritait de pouvoir le questionner, de connaître ce 'pourquoi ?' que les Autres demande tout de suite. Mais demander tout de suite n'avait aucun sens. Dans ses yeux bleus, on pouvait deviner qu'il était unique. Avait t'il peur des autres ? Je ne pense pas. A mon avis, les Autres ne l'intéresse pas. Il n'aime pas les gens, et il ne s'aime pas non plus. J'ai du lui apprendre à s'apprécier, mais jamais je n'ai réussis à lui faire apprécier les Autres. Pourtant, tout le monde n'a pas que des défauts. Mais il s'obstinait à n'aimer que moi. Il s'ennuyait car il avait toujours connu la facilité, mais quand on s'est connu, apparemment il n'a pas comprit du premier coup que ce que je voulais faire, c'était que lui fasse aussi sa part de travail. Finalement, on y est arrivé au bout de six mois, mais ça n'a pas été une chose facile.

Il ne connaît pas la culpabilité. Heureusement pour lui car sinon il ne serait pas arrivé ici. Il habitait au Japon. C'était un enfant prodigue, fils unique. Ses parents divorces alors qu'il n'est qu'un enfant, sa mère perd le procès et tout héritage. Fauchée elle s'enfonce dans les profondeur du Japon. Il perd complètement sa trace alors qu'il est encore très jeune. Son père, un homme riche, toujours absent à cause de son haut poste, le met dans les meilleures écoles au Japon. Mais malgré ses plus qu'excellentes notes, il en avait marre, toujours de cette facilité. Il s'était fait renvoyé plusieurs fois à cause de son caractère froid avec les professeurs et les élèves, et des fois brutal avec les terreurs des classes. Cependant, les rares professeurs qui ne lui mettaient pas d'avertissements du comportement étaient convaincus et luttaient avec foie pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il change. Peine perdue. On ne change pas les personnes. Il laissait ces professeurs se lamenter 'Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?' sans l'ombre de culpabilité. Mâture et adulte très tôt, à 16 ans il s'installe aux Etats-Unis et coupe les ponts avec sa famille (ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, ce qui ne fut pas un grand changement pour lui car il ne voyait pas souvent son père), abandonne et perd la riche maison familiale et tous les bénéfices lui revenant. En très peu de temps il s'adapte. Et comme il est en avance sur les programmes des écoles, il ne va pas au lycée, mais entre directement en fac à 18 ans après 2 ans de cours par correspondance. Il entre en fac alors qu'il pourrait aller en prépa ou en polytechnique. Mais c'est pour marquer ce changement d'univers. Il en a marre des écoles trop strictes de son passé au Japon. Même s'il a largement les capacités pour aller dans les plus prestigieuses écoles, il n'y va pas et commence à vivre sa vie normale, celle qu'il a choisit. Il ne sait pas si ce qu'il fait est la bonne chose, mais il s'en fiche. Il sait que les écoles normales ne lui demanderont pas un esprit de combativité, car dans cet esprit, c'est lui le plus fort, et ça lui retombe toujours dessus. On lui reproche d'être trop combatif. Ce n'est pas bon pour les bulletins et les appréciations scolaires. Il sait que ses notes peuvent lui permettrent d'aller n'importe où, mais que ses mauvaises appréciations le pénalisent.

Mon passé est différent, bien entendu. Je suis un élève normal qui au contraire va dans le sens inverse de celui de mon japonais. Je veux le prestige car je n'ai jamais eu les moyens de me les offrir. Mes notes sont bonnes, mais pas assez pour aller très haut. Je chercher les bonnes écoles et l'objectif final de mon année de fac était d'avoir les meilleures notes et appréciations pour pouvoir me lancer dans de bonnes études, choses déjà acquises pour mon japonais.

Certains disaient qu'il était coincé. Je le pensais également les premières fois, mais j'ai vite découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une tout autre chose, d'une réserve. En fait, il ne s'intéressait pas à la société, à ses rapports sociaux, aux Autres qu'il qualifiait d'inférieurs. Ca m'a fait beaucoup rire le jour où je lui ai demandé (on ne sortait pas encore ensemble) 'Et moi, au début, j'était aussi quelqu'un d'inférieur ?' Il m'a répondu en tout franchise 'Oui, et même pire que tout. Je croyais que tu était quelqu'un de facile qui sort et qui couche avec tout le monde'. Oui et non. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de facile, mais de bon vivant. Il était vrai par contre que j'avais eu une myriade de petites amies et… petits amis. Histoire d'un soir, de deux jours et de trois semaines, sans plus. Alors que lui, niet, nada, rien du tout. Il semblait ignorer même qu'il attirait toutes les filles de la fac sans exception, tous les gays et les bis parlant de lui en secret. Et je l'ai bien fait réfléchir le jour ou je lui ai lancé en rigolant (on ne sortait toujours pas ensemble) 'Tu as une queue, sers toi-en !'.

Il me l'a dit lui-même : tout ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était de devenir le meilleur en tout, et d'être utile à l'avancée de l'être humain. Il ne trouvait pas sa place. Il voulait diriger, il en avait rien à faire de la famille et des amis. Il n'en avait jamais eu d'ailleurs. Il en avait rien à faire du devoir conjugal, d fait que tout être humain se trouve un ou une partenaire et qu'ils perpétuent ensemble leur descendance afin de continuer leur lignée. Il voulait se sentir important, que les autres le reconnaissent, qu'ils deviennent dépendants de lui. Il avait rencontré des gens qui, le voyant fort, se réfugiaient sous ses ailes, prétendants être de bons amis, essayant de s'en faire un allié, un protecteur. C'était un mâle dominant. Mais comme tout mâle dominant, il dédaignait ces gens là. Personne n'avait été plus proche de lui que moi. Mais le truc c'est que moi aussi j'étais un mâle dominant. Et il le vit bien, et il se prit à mon jeu. Nous avons donc eu des relations amicales pendant six mois. Elle pouvait encore durer, mais c'était sans compter mes pulsions de mâle dominant, mes désirs d'aller plus loin, mon humour où se cachaient des sous-entendus et son aspiration à connaître et s'approprier l'inconnu, à expérimenter le seul domaine où il n'était pas roi. Ca a été très compliqué au début.

Cependant, c'est fou comme les comportements peuvent changer quand deux personnes sortent ensemble. Je ne dis pas que les personnes changent. Non, je l'ai déjà dis, on ne change pas les personnes. Elles sont comme elles sont. Mais rien que des gestes tel une main qui enserre la taille de l'autre prouvent que cette personne tient à la deuxième. Heero, finalement, n'était pas si froid et si distant que tout le monde prétend. Il fallait juste qu'il apprenne, et il apprend vite. Mais bien sûr, je ne devais pas le dire. Certains me demandaient « Mais comment tu fais pour le saquer ? ». Je répondais que quand on le connaissait, on s'apercevait que c'est une personne qui cache les richesses de son cœur, qu'il était en fait armé d'une carapace (comme moi). Alors on me demandait comment il faisait pour me supporter, moi, si désagréable avec les rabat-joie. Je répliquais que les opposés s'attirent, et quand bien même ça ne leur suffisait pas, qu'ils ferraient mieux de fermer leur gueule si c'est pour poser des questions comme celles-ci.


	3. Souvenirs

**Défilé**

**Entre passé, réalité et futur**

**Souvenirs**

On se rappelle des meilleurs souvenirs quand on en a besoin.

_Malheureux, qui ne peut se réfugier dans ses souvenirs_. **J. Chardonne**

A quoi ressemblaient mes conversations avec lui ? Nous avons échangé tant de mots, et si peu en même temps. C'était sa particularité. Une fois seulement il m'a mit en gêne. En fait… non. C'est moi qui me suis mis dans une drôle de position. C'était juste avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Un jour. Un jour avant qu'il s'aperçoive que je voulais beaucoup plus de lui. Un jour avant qu'il sache que je l'aimais, avant qu'il sache qu'il avait autant envie de moi autant que j'avais envie de lui. Un jour avant qu'il me découvre tel que je voulais être, tel que j'étais. Un jour avant qu'il découvre ce que c'était d'aimer. Nous avons échangé tant de mots, et ce jour là, nous en avons échangé trop. C'était particulièrement marrant quand j'y repense, mais quand j'y étais, je sentais mon sang couler au rythme que mon cœur battait, je le sentais dans mes veines, dans mes tempes. Il fit soudainement trop chaud, mes vêtements me collaient trop à la peau. Je ne sais plus par quoi nous avons commencé, mais nous avons dévié à ce sujet où je le taquinais des fois.

_« Bon, il faudrait peut être que tu te trouve une copine un jour !_

_-Pourquoi ? Aucune ne m'intéresse. _

_-Alors un mec._

_Fis-je en rigolant._

_-Non plus._

_-Pfff qu'est ce que t'es difficile. Je ne te parle pas de tomber amoureux. Je te parle d'un flirt qui pourrait bien tourner._

_-A t'entendre, on dirait que pour se préserver il vaut mieux sortir avec quelqu'un avec qui on a flirté plutôt que de tomber amoureux._

_-Et tu as tout compris. Tomber amoureux, c'est l'enfer et le paradis. Mais quand on perd, on perd tout._

_-Encore faut-il trouver quelqu'un qui nous plait._

_-Tu n'éprouves aucun désir physique envers personne ?_

_-Si tu parles de coucher avec…_

_-Non, non, ne va pas trop vite !_

_La discussion m'amusait au début. C'était une sorte de flirt très léger avec lui, trop pour qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit._

_-Alors quoi ?_

_-Mais… enlacer une personne, et l'embrasser !_

_-Je ne te suis pas._

_-Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que t'as jamais toucher à personne… ?_

_-Non._

_-Et… tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?_

_-Non plus._

_Le fait qu'il n'ait jamais roulé une pelle à personne n'était pas choquant. A 18 ans, tout le monde n'avait pas expérimenté le baiser. Mais lui, LUI, si beau, si parfait, lui que tout le monde courrait après qui n'avait jamais embrasser personne, je ne comprenais pas. C'était impossible. Pourtant sa célébrité et surtout son physique le lui permettaient largement. Il pouvait se faire une nana par semaine, ça ne dérangerait personne, au contraire, toute les filles ferraient la queue et attendrait son tour, pour être à ses cotés, pour être qualifiée d'officielle copine. Même pour trois jours. Elles seraient fières. Mais j'étais éberlué._

_-C'est pas vrai… ?_

_-Si, pourquoi pas ?_

_-Mais enfin… tu as vu tout ce monde qui attend pour sortir avec toi ? Qui attend jalousement ?_

_-Oui, tu me l'as déjà dis. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas d'embrasser, c'est tout. Ca me parait… pas… enfin bref._

_-Qu'est ce que t'en sais, tu n'as jamais essayé !_

_-Ca ne me plairait pas._

_-Mais qu'est-ce-que-tu-en-sais ? Tu ne peux pas en juger puisque tu ne l'as jamais fais._

_Nous étions dans ma cuisine, et il était venu chez moi juste au moment où j'avais pris la bonne résolution de laver la vaisselle. Alors je l'ai invité à boire un thé avant que je lave tout. Nous étiez assis côtes à côtes à la petite table, il ne buvait que par petites gorgées alors que moi je me servais de ma cuillère._

_-Hn…_

_-Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas ?_

_-Hein ?_

_-Juste essayer. De toute façon tu ne peux pas passer à coté de ça._

_-Oui, et je vais demander au premier venu s'il veut bien m'embrasser !_

_-Ben… ouais._

_-Ah ouais, et de quoi je vais avoir l'air ? On va me dire comme toi 'Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais embrassé ?' Et là, ma réputation dont tu me parles si souvent elle tournera à quoi ?_

_-Si c'est une fille elle serait ravie._

_-Ben oui, une fille, pas autre chose…_

_-Ah mais je ne sais pas, tu dis 'au premier venu', ça peut être un garçon ! Mais tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux…_

_-Ah bah avec un mec ça serait le comble._

_-Ah bon, tu crois ça ?_

_-Et tu crois vraiment qu'il accepterait ?_

_-Ben oui !_

_-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?_

_-Parce que le premier venu, c'est moi._

_J'avais décidé de me lancer. C'était dangereux, mais je savais que quoi qu'il arrive je pouvais toujours dériver la discussion._

_-…QUOI ?_

_-Oh ! Ecoute, il faut que tu réfléchisses avant de parler. Moi je te prends au pied de la lettre._

_-Et tu me dis ça, comme ça…_

_Je lui lançais un regard dubitatif. Il avait sa réponse. J'étais imprévisible, comme lui, et il le savait. C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'engueulait jamais._

_-Non, ça ne me fait rien comme je vois que tu te poses la question. Parce que franchement, c'est vrai que je te vois mal devant le ou la première venue si tu lui demandes de l'embrasser pour essayer. Alors que moi, tu sais bien que je t'initie à la société et aux comportements en société._

_J'étais presque moqueur. Ce fut mon salut._

_-Ouais ouais ouais…_

_-C'est dommage que tu ne connaisses pas la sensation qu'on a quand on embrasse. Je te jure, tu rates quelque chose._

_-Et si à la limite je te demande à toi, est ce que tu accepterais ?_

_-C'est un défis ?_

_-Un pari._

_-Tu paris que je ne pourrais pas le faire ?_

_-Oui._

_-Qu'est ce que tu accepterais de perdre cette fois ci ?_

_Il devait s'amuser intérieurement lui aussi. C'était un jeu dont nous avions souvent l'habitude de nous livrer, les défis et les paris. Un jour, il a parié que jamais je ne pourrais dire 'Je vous aime' à un professeur. Il a perdu évidement._

_-Ma dignité._

_-Parce que tu te seras fait embrasser par un mec ?_

_-Et par toi, qui plus est._

_-Ah bon. Je ne te ferais pas essayer si tu pars avec cet esprit là._

_-Alors je ne sais pas._

_-Moi, si. Si tu aimes, et je n'en douterais pas, interdiction de toucher à qui que ce soit pendant un mois._

_-Ok._

_-Ce ne te fait pas peur ?_

_-J'ai tenu pendant 18 ans. Un mois de plus ou de moins ça ne changeras rien._

_-Oui mais 18 ans d'ignorance. C'est facile de se retenir quand on ne sait pas. C'est comme la drogue…_

_On se regardait dans les yeux, lui n'attendait que ce que je lui avais promis, mes lèvres sur les siennes. Moi j'attendais autre chose. Nos mains enserraient les mugs où le thé fumait encore un peu. Je m'approcha de lui pour entrer en contact avec ses lèvres, pour les presser contre les mienne. Je les sentis enfin, après 6 mois d'attente, j'étais parvenu à ce que je voulais… enfin presque. Puis je m'aperçu que tout ceci ne rimait à rien. Je m'enlevais vivement._

_-Non._

_Il était étonné, et c'était compréhensible._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je ne peux pas._

_-Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire, là ?_

_-Rien, justement. Tu as gagné._

_-Tu as mentis alors, je n'ai rien ressenti._

_-C'est normal. 'Essayer' et embrasser sont des choses strictement différentes. Et je ne le savais pas, donc je n'ai pas menti._

_J'étais déçu, mal à l'aise, et honteux._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que quand on embrasse quelqu'un, il faut que ça soit réciproque. Ce n'est pas de l'essaie. _

_J'avais dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Qu'il ne fallait plus dire. Vite, je me reprenais._

_-Celui qui donne, donne, mais celui qui reçoit ne doit pas attendre que ça se passe. Il faut qu'il aille aussi le chercher. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit passif. C'est un partage, un échange. Celui qui reçoit, donne aussi._

_Comment expliquer ? Je m'étais aperçu qu'on ne pouvait pas 'essayer'._

_-C'est quelque chose que tu voudras, et quand tu le voudras, tu le feras. Et là c'était pas le cas._

_Je finis mon thé et me leva pour commencer à laver la vaisselle sale. Il fini le sien également. Je baissais la tête, en faisant semblant de n'être intéressé que par la vaisselle que je lavais. Il avait soupiré. J'essayais de me reprendre._

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je suis désolé._

_-Ne sois pas désolé, ça ne te ressemble pas._

_Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie._

_-Nan, mais…_

_Puis sans faire exprès, je me coupai entre le pouce et l'index avec la pointe d'un couteau qui dépassait de la mousse. L'entaille devait être profonde car le sang se mit très vite à couler. Une grosse goutte perla. De l'autre main toute pleine de savon, je tenais l'éponge, et l'eau du robinet continuait à couler aussi. Heero prit un torchon propre, le premier qui lui passait sous la main, pour enrober la mienne naturellement où le sang coulait déjà par terre à grosses gouttes. Ceci n'était pas une avance, je précise. Je lâchais l'éponge, passait mon autre main sous l'eau, et fermer le robinet d'eau. Heero et moi regardions le torchon qui commençait à s'imbiber de sang, puis en séchant ma main mouillée sur le bas du torchon, je dis, pour parler, pour combler le vide_

_-C'est stupide._

_-Qu'est ce qui est stupide ?_

_Il se demandait comme moi, la main ou le pari ? Puis il releva les yeux. Et j'y vis autre chose. Il ne voulait plus 'essayer'. Il voulait. Ma main blessée entre nous me gênait. Il la lâcha. Nos têtes se rapprochèrent en peu de secondes et enfin j'eus ce que je voulais de lui. Nos bouches se pressèrent pour un vrai et total contact. Un instant que ni lui ni moi n'avaient jamais osé penser quand on s'est rencontré. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches. Puis je me séparai de lui de quelques millimètres pour entrouvrir ma bouche et lui, automatiquement, la sienne. Le contact recommença, mais plus intensivement. Nos lèvres et nos langues se rencontrèrent, se caressaient, et petit à petit ses mains glissaient autour de ma taille, et je me retrouvai complètement enlacé par ses bras, mon bassin plaqué au sien. Je fis attention de ne pas poser ma main ensanglantée, dont je ne prêtais plus attention, sur ses épaules et son t-shirt, pour ne pas le tacher. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et ma main valide sur sa nuque pour approfondir le plus possible le contact. Tout son corps était collé au mien, et je glissais une de mes genoux entre ses jambes. Je senti son entrejambes sur mon genou, et ce nouveau contact le fit légèrement frémir et il m'embrassa encore plus intensivement, m'enlaçant encore plus fortement. Je le laissais explorer profondément ma bouche comme je l'avais fais avec la sienne en premier. Je le laissais découvrir de nouvelles sensations, en les partageant, et me surpris à me demander si ce n'était pas la première fois que j'emballais comme ça. Il me semblait que je redécouvrais le pur plaisir d'embrasser quelqu'un._


	4. Encore souvenirs

**Défilé**

**Entre passé, réalité et futur**

**Encore souvenirs**

_Les __souvenirs__ d'un __homme__constituent__ sa __propre__bibliothèque_**A. Huxley**

Quelle est la différence entre le passé et les souvenirs ? Pour moi, les souvenirs font le passé, et pas l'inverse. Le passé est un laps de temps où sont compressés pleins de souvenirs. Ceux-ci sont une infime partie de la vie, alors que le passé, toute une époque. Ceux qui me passent par la tête sont bien évidement ceux qui concernent mon japonais. Parce que ce sont les meilleurs. Parce que mon passé, un gros nœud de souvenirs compressés, ne m'intéresse plus, je préfère voir un souvenir comme on effiloche un pull de laine au lieu de le mettre, parce que ça a été un grand changement, et même, un bouleversement. Tout a basculé vers une autre voie quand je l'ai rencontré, ça a été un tournant de ma vie comme de la sienne. Je lui ai appris des choses que moi-même je ne savais pas très bien.

Un autre jour, avant qu'on sorte ensemble, nous parlions de l'amour et du flirt, de la différence. Il n'en voyait pas. Il m'avait vu avec quelques copines au début, bras dessus bras dessous, je l'embrassais dans le cou, elle, sur la bouche, je posais mes mains sur son bas du dos… Voila et deux ou trois semaines plus tard, c'était fini, et c'était reparti encore une semaine plus tard avec une autre fille. N'allez pas croire que j'étais triste de l'avoir quitté. Le flirt, je lui ai expliqué que c'était un jeu. Un regard, plusieurs regards, quelques phrases échangées, flatteuses, dragueuses ou humoristiques, et peu de temps plus tard ça y est, les deux personnes sortent ensemble pour se séparer quelques temps plus tard et en parler comme si de rien n'était. Et si ça ne marche pas dés le départ, eh ben c'est pas grave. On y repensera plus tard en disant « J'ai faillis sortir avec intel. » sans ressentir la moindre ombre de tristesse, presque en blaguant. Des fois on se dit même qu'on était vraiment en manque pour avoir flirté avec intel. Après tout, il n'était pas spécialement beau et il était con. On se demande pourquoi on a flirté avec lui. Quant on repense à intel, on garde une image dérisoire, presque ridicule de lui.

Il m'a demandé ce que c'était d'aimer puisque moi je lui avais demandé s'il été déjà tombé amoureux. Quand on aime une personne, au début, on ne sait pas. On le regarde avec intrigue, on l'observe de biais, on l'a remarqué, on l'écoute quand il parle dans le groupe où on est. Quand on le sait, mais on ne sait pas si c'est réciproque et où on en doute, on essaye d'être le plus possible en sa présence, on essaye de lui parler. Quand il nous écoute, c'est magnifique, quand il nous répond, on est aux anges. C'est peut être le début d'une grande aventure. Il nous a adressé la parole ! A nous ! Et pendant toute la journée on ne s'en remet pas. Après, on essaye tout pour capter son regard, mais en même temps on ne veut pas qu'il nous voie. Quand il nous regarde, on ne sait plus ou se mettre, ou regarder. Quand nos yeux se croisent, on a l'impression qu'on trou noir se créer pour nous aspirer dedans. Il faut vite détourner le regard, faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Quand il n'est pas là, c'est un manque qu'on ressent. Rien ne nous parait plus intéressant. Quand on est triste, quand on pleure à propose de n'importe quoi, on se met à penser à lui, ce qui ne nous réconforte pas. Et après on ne sait plus pourquoi on pleure, et on arrive à dériver cette tristesse. En fin de compte on pleure parce qu'on est seul et que lui ne nous remarque pas. Plus rien d'autre n'est important. On désire sa présence, même si ce n'est pour rien faire avec lui. On aimerait qu'il nous parle à nous et à nous seul, on cherche partout des signes qui supposeraient que cet amour est réciproque. On rêve de lui sans y être conscient. On parle de lui à nos amis, et quoi qu'il fasse, ça a toujours une signification. Dés qu'on est avec lui, on ne sait pas trop quoi dire, on parle de tout et de rien et après on regrette et on se sent ridicule, on se dit qu'il n'a jamais vu personne d'aussi pitoyable que nous, et qu'on a perdu toutes chances de finir avec lui. On l'espionne de loin, même quand on est occupé à faire autre chose. Puis, quand on le voit avec d'autres amis, on est nostalgique. On aimerait le faire rire comme le font ses amis. On aimerait lui apporter des moments comme ceux-ci. Le pire, c'est quand on le vois avec des filles entrain de rire ou de les taquiner. C'est de la jalousie mêlée à de l'impuissance et à de la mélancolie qui nous envahis. On se sent insignifiant, et on se dit qu'on a aucune chance face à ces filles qui passent plus de temps avec lui qu'avec nous, et à qui il dit plus de mots qu'à nous. On perd tout espoir. Mais quelque chose, notre subconscient, n'a pas envie d'abandonner, et on s'accroche presque désespérément. Ca serait tellement beau si on se trompait, que finalement, il ne s'intéressait qu'à nous. Parfois on se demande, à quoi bon ? Mais on continu sans savoir pourquoi à espérer, une très faible espérance. On aimerait aussi qu'il sache combien il compte pour nous, mais on a peur de la réaction. On a aussi peur de notre réaction si ça se passe bien ou si ça se passe mal.

Alors que le flirt et la haine n'ont aucun rapport, l'amour et la haine sont parfois liés.

Et si ça ne marche pas, si ce n'est pas réciproque, c'est l'abîme, un nouveau trou noir et on essaye d'oublier. C'est un coup de couteau qu'on reçoit, une falaise de laquelle on tombe. On se dit que si on le déteste, on ne l'aimera plus, mais on se trompe. On fait des choses idiotes, sans trop savoir pourquoi, on l'ignore pour s'en faire un ennemi. Et après on se lamente qu'il ne veut même plus nous fréquenter alors que c'est nous qui avons tout fait pour. L'amour et le désespoir mélangées nous font faire des choses bizarres. On fini par le haïr pour ne pas nous avoir aimer, et pour ne plus l'aimer. Mais au fond de nous, on le désire toujours. Après 3 ans, on pense toujours à lui. On ne le voit plus mais on n'y pense pas moins. On a son visage dans la tête, son sourire ne veut plus nous quitter, chacun de ses gestes son gravés en nous. Après 5 ans, on commence à oublier un peu son physique pour de vrai, mais on éprouve un profond regret quand on repense à lui, ce qui nous arrive souvent. On se souvient juste qu'il était beau, très beau. Quand on pense à lui, c'est une image pathétique qui nous apparaît. Et on devient mélancolique. On n'a pas oublié combien il nous a fait mal, et on ne l'oubliera jamais, c'est pour ça qu'une partie de nous le hait. Il nous a blessé au plus profond, et la blessure se guérit en laissent une cicatrice qui peut se rouvrir facilement. Il nous a brisé quelques années de notre vie, et jamais on arrive à aimer une autre personne que lui autant que lui. On se dit que c'est impossible. Partant de là, il semble être au dessus de tout. On n'arrive pas non plus à haïr plus fort. C'est presque devenu un dieu, une exception, un être humain à part.

Il m'a dit que non, il n'a jamais ressenti ça. Et moi ? Non, moi non plus. Enfin, je ne lui ai pas précisé 'jusqu'à ce que je te connaisse'.


	5. Toujours souvenirs

Note de l'auteur : warning : lime et même demi lemon

Trowa //- C'est possible, ça, demi lemon ?

Duo : elle a pas eu le courage de faire un beau, long et détaillant lemon

Natsu : --… nan ! C'est parce que c'est pas ça que je veux montrer dans ma fic ! C'est quelque chose de plus profond, de plus sensuel, de plus…

Duo : ouais bon arrête avec tes airs de philosophe !

Natsu : TT

Duo : dans ce chapitre là y'a un semblant d'action ! Mais voila t'as pas été jusqu'au bout…

Quatre : permettez ? Je trouve que c'est pas mal si on s'en réfère à ses autres fics

WuFei (saigne du nez) : je préfère ses autres fics !

Heero : pas moi…

**Défilé**

**Entre passé, réalité et futur**

**Toujours souvenirs**

_Le __bonheur__ ne __crée__rien__ que des __souvenirs_. **H. de Balzac**

Au fait, ceci est le récit d'un homme qui… peu importe pour l'instant. Je n'y pense pas.

Etrange. Tout nous opposait pourtant. J'étais joyeux et vif, il était renfermé et passif. J'aimais les filles et les gars, il ne s'intéressait ni aux filles ni aux gars. J'étais un américain libéral, lui était un japonais démocrate. J'étais pour l'individualisme, il était pour la communauté, le groupe. J'étais contre la peine de mort, il était pour. Enfin, au niveau alimentaire, j'aimais tout ce qui est malbouffe et nourriture américaine, fast-food, sucreries etc, lui mangeait sur le pouce de la nourriture japonaise alors que j'avais horreur des sushi par exemple. Néanmoins on a su se connaître, ces différents points nous rapprochant paradoxalement. On avait un seul point commun : on n'avait plus de famille, et un passé qu'on voulait oublier.

Depuis ce jour dans la cuisine de mon petit studio, où il a expérimenté la pelle, on ne s'est plus quitté. Un jour plus tard, on s'était décidé de sortir ensemble. Ca a été dur au début. Maladroit, gêné d'être aussi inexpérimenté selon lui (car moi je trouvais que pour un inexpérimenté, il était très fort), il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de mes goûts pour lui. Je lui répétais ce n'était que le commencement, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire car il s'en sortait très bien, qu'il devait juste me suivre car je le guidais. Mais il avait honte de lui et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Malgré cette passe, on est resté ensemble. Il a eu un déclic et s'est complètement lâché, comme je le lui disais de faire. Ca s'est bien passé par la suite, il se sentait mieux dans sa peau, je n'étais plus le seul à faire des avances.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, nous étions évidement accepté tous les deux en deuxième année de fac, et nous avons cherché un petit appartement pour vivre ensemble. Ce que nous avons appelé auprès des Autres 'collocation' pour ne pas faire louche. Ce n'est seulement à partir de la seconde année de fac qu'on a commencé à coucher ensemble. Je ne l'ai jamais touché auparavant. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite. Je l'ai fais parce qu'il était prêt. C'est lui qui m'a dit entre deux caresses, deux baisers, en chuchotant, presque honteux encore une fois « J'aimerai… j'aimerai… que tu me fasses l'amour… ». Je voulais éliminer cette honte définitivement, et je l'ai fais. Après, il me demandait de lui faire l'amour, quand nos caresses s'accompagnaient de mots, mais c'était d'une autre façon, et il ne s'en privait pas.

Un soir, dans notre appart', il avait prit sa douche en premier et était nu sur le lit, à plat ventre, concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur. Je sortais de la salle de bain, propre, net, la peau et les idées claires. Je le rejoignis. Il pianotait sur son clavier, absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Je me collais pas entièrement à lui, passa une jambe sur sa cuisse et balada le bouts de mes doigts sur son épaule, son dos, ses hanches, puis à nouveau sur son dos et son épaule, et ainsi de suite, suivant les lignes de son corps. Mes doigts qui frôlaient sa peau douce et halée ne lui fit aucun effet, ni ma jambe sur sa cuisse, ni mon regard insistant et cherchant le sien. Il ne quitta pas son ordinateur pour autant. C'était son point fort. Je n'étais jamais arrivé à le tirer, à le décrocher de son écran quand il travaillait. C'était le seul cas auquel il ne me cédait pas. Impassible, au bout de cinq longues minutes, il tourna la tête vers moi avec un léger sourire aux lèvres que je voulais sentir contre les mienne.

« Je n'ai pas fini. Bientôt. »

Cela m'amusait de le voir résister sans peine. C'était admirable. Peut être qu'il frémissait intérieurement sous mes doigts qui courraient le long de ses muscles, sur la peau de son corps nu. Il ne me regardait à nouveau plus. Il faisait mine de ne s'intéresser entièrement qu'à son ordinateur, mais je savais qu'il abrégeait au maximum pour avoir fini au plus tôt. Je lui ai fais le coup un fois de ne plus avoir envie de lui car il m'avait trop attendre à cause de son travail sur ordinateur. Il s'en rappelle.

Avait t'il vraiment bientôt fini ? Se préoccupait t'il vraiment de son seul écran ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi aurait t'il prit la peine de me dire qu'il allait bientôt finir ? Derechef, ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens pendant un instant, sa tête se rapprocha et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un rapide échange qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne retombe dans son travail. Un avant goût de ce qu'il voulait de moi ? Un apéritif, en quelque sorte, ou un message 'Je suis à toi tout de suite, ne t'en va pas.' ? J'étais accoudé sur le lit et cette position devenait inconfortable. Je posais alors ma tête sur le matelas, comme ça je voyais mieux son visage concentré, et me mettais plus à l'aise. Il ne tarda pas à fermer toutes les fenêtres ouvertes de son ordinateur portable, à appuyer sur un bouton et à le fermer pour le mettre en bas du lit de son coté. Il s'abandonna entièrement dans mes bras et sur ma bouche, nos corps enlacés roulaient sur eux même pour décider qui, et c'était moi le plus souvent, allait pénétrer l'autre. C'était mignon.

Un autre fois, quelques mois plus tard, où nous avions expérimenté d'autres lieux et d'autres positions dans nos ébats, ça s'était passé sous la douche. C'était lui, cette fois, qui était le mâle de toute l'histoire. Il me serrait, me pénétrant, faisant des mouvements de vas et viens, son ventre collé à mon dos, ses bras à ma taille, ses épaules à mes omoplates, son menton à mon cou, tandis que je m'accrochais aux murs autant que je pouvais entre des gémissements, des soupirs de plaisir. L'eau trop chaude tombait sur nos corps dégageant eux aussi de la chaleur. On respirait fort, de l'eau, de la vapeur. Il faisait trop chaud, trop humide, on ne se voyait presque plus. La buée recouvrait les murs et toutes les vitres et miroirs de la petite salle de bain. Quand on eut fini, quand le désir tomba, nos corps qui s'épousaient parfaitement glissèrent au sol. Avec cette chaleur et ce plaisir qu'il m'avait donné, j'étais à la limite de l'évanouissement, à genoux presque en dessous de lui. Il me retourna doucement, embrassa mes lèvres, mon cou, mes bras, je le laissais faire. L'eau nous gênait, elle coulait sur nos visages, dans nos yeux, et elle était trop chaude, mais nous étions trop fatigué pour se lever et l'arrêter. Elle continua de couler. Dans un ultime effort, je faufilais mes mains de la tempe de Heero jusqu'à entre ses mèches et dans ses cheveux trempé, pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, enfoncer ma langue au plus profond toujours plus profondément, car il m'en demandait encore, encore, encore. Ses mains que l'eau avait rendues encore plus glissantes, s'abandonnaient sur mon corps, sur mes côtes, sur mes reins, en passant par le dos et le bas du dos, sur mes cuisses… Mais la chaleur intense et l'eau qui nous coulait partout dessus étaient si insupportables, que j'eus une sorte de malaise. Ma tête retomba sur son épaule, les yeux fermé, m'accrochant à lui et il s'aperçu très bien que je ne réagissais plus, que je respirais trop fort, que je luttais. Il me fallait de l'air. Je n'étais pas totalement inconscient. Lui était plus résistant. Il en fallut de peu. Il m'adossa contre une paroi de la douche, ferma l'eau et ouvra la porte de la douche, fit deux pas à l'extérieur et ouvra la porte de la salle de bain pour laisser la vapeur s'en aller. Il revint vers moi, s'accroupi, et sa main qui me caressait doucement le visage et ses yeux qui me fixaient me fit tenir. On se releva et sortirent de la salle de bain qu'une demi heure plus tard, quand le froid commença à se sentir sur nos peaux nues et mouillées, quand la buée des vitres et miroirs commença à s'estomper, quand le sauna redevint salle de bain.


	6. Présent et futur

**Défilé**

**Entre passé, réalité et futur**

**Réalité et futur**

Les souvenirs sont beaux et c'est pour cela qu'ils me reviennent maintenant. Ils valent la peine que je m'en souvienne, parce que c'est eux qui me berce à cet instant précis, qui font que ma peine est plus grande, qui me font réaliser que la réalité est laide et que je n'ai pas de futur.

Je me rappelle de la promesse qu'on s'est fait avec mon japonais, la promesse qui nous servait de lois. Ne pas demander, même dans le besoin le plus urgent, même dans le désespoir, à ce que l'autre vienne nous voir. Ne pas crier, ni même chuchoter son nom. Car la société nous regarderai d'une différente manière si nous étions découvert comme homosexuel, même mort.

J'avais pris une décision seul, mais en ayant observé Heero depuis quelques semaines. Sans qu'il le sache je suis sorti à un endroit précis. Nous avons 24 ans et nous sommes en plein dans les études. C'est jeune, mais c'était le premier pas. Je voulais lui offrir quelque chose de symbolique. Ce que je craignais, c'est qu'il le rejette, qu'il me rejette, encore une fois c'était kit ou double, mais il me semblais que j'étais chanceux à ce jeu. Il fallait tenter. Je suis allé par un magnifique matin, un mardi, dans une bijouterie. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

En fait, c'était aujourd'hui.

Je suis entré dans cette bijouterie en ville, qui avait une bonne réputation. Elle était petite, ça brillait de partout dans les vitrines. Les murs étaient peints en bleu marine, mais la pièce n'était pas sombre. L'ambiance était plutôt du style « Mille et une nuits ». Il y avait une jeune femme -la 30aine- avec une petite fille, la sienne en locurence, qui devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans. La gamine regardait avec émerveillement les bijoux que lui montrait sa mère amusée en criant « Oh c'est beau ! Je peux avoir ça maman ? Oh ! Regarde ça ! ». J'étais un peu attendri et c'était marrant à voir. La maman qui me vit sourire me sourit à son tour, partageant le spectacle, nos regards se croisant. Mais je ne restais pas longtemps à regarder la scène. J'étais venu pour quelque chose de spécial. Je voulais voir des modèles de bagues de fiançailles. Mon plan avait été de prendre discrètement la taille du doigt de mon japonais, chose que j'avais réussi à faire récemment.

Un homme était prêt à m'offrir son aide, voyant que je scrutais les vitrines. Il avait un costume smart, et avait l'air de quelqu'un de très droit, sympathique et honnête.

Soudain entra en claquant la porte de verre deux autre hommes. Ceux là avaient une tout autre allure, moins rassurante, moins smart. Ils portaient des vestes en cuir noir, l'un un jean bleu et l'autre un pantalon noir… et des cagoules. L'un avait un sac poubelle vide à la main, l'autre un revolver.

« A terre ! Tout le monde !

Le 2e nous menaçait avec son arme. L'autre commença à briser sauvagement toutes les vitrines une par une et à fourrer en catastrophe tous les bijoux qui lui passaient sous la main, en oubliant un ou deux à chaque vitrine. La gosse se mit à crier et à pleurer d'effroi pendant que sa mère également tétanisée la couvraient de son corps. J'était au beau milieu du magasin, debout, je regardais le caissier se coucher par terre completement paniqué et le directeur arriver en trombe, alerté par les bruits. Le premier homme cagoulé cassait toujours brutalement les vitrines qu'il sacageait et pillait en un rien de temps, les une après les autres en désordre.

-A terre, j'ai dis !

La voie de l'homme au revolver résonne encore dans ma tête. Le temps s'est accéléré. Le directeur s'était aussi couché par terre sur le ventre, les mains sur la tête, la mère et la gamine pleuraient aussi sur le sol. J'étais le seul encore debout, cloué sur place.

-Couche toi sur le sol ou je descend la meuf et sa gamine !

Il pointait maintenant le revolver sur les deux intéressées dont les pleurs avaient redoublé. A moi, c'était à moi qu'il parlait. Mais ils devaient avoir quelques années de plus que moi, sans plus, et ils devaient avoir une vie même si celle-ci ne devait pas être honnête. Ce qui leur importait, je l'avais deviné, c'était les bijoux, et la potentielle somme d'argent qu'ils allaient se faire en les revendant. Pas de tuer. La main qui tenait l'arme tremblait. L'arme n'était là que pour impressionner. Elle n'était peut être même pas chargée. Mon premier reflex fut de venir près de la femme, accroupi, mais ça ne suffit pas au voleur.

-Tu vas te foutre à terre, oui !

J'en avais marre. Aussi désespéré qu'il soit, le voleur me prenait la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme ça avec nous, il n'avait pas le droit de nous pointer avec son revolver. Dans un élan, je bondis sur lui à sa grande surprise, dans l'espoir de lui faire relever l'arme au plafond et de le désarçonner. Mais l'homme, car c'était un homme, un humain, était stressé. Ses réflexes furent plus rapides que moi. J'entendis un gros bruit, une détonation, celle de l'arme e, ma direction, l'homme ouvra très grand les yeux. Alors tout passa au ralenti. Je senti une fulgurante douleur au niveau de ventre, les femmes se mirent à hurler, l'homme qui cassait les vitrines se retourna et cria à l'adresse de son partenaire.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fais !

Il prit ses jambes à son coup hors de la bijouterie, le sac poubelle pratiquement plain en main. Je vis mon assassin en face, pendant que je tombais à genoux devant lui. Il suivait ma chute, les yeux dans les yeux, effrayé par moi et par lui-même, par ce qu'il avait fait. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et les doigts de sa main libre, écartés.

C'est quand on se sent le plus grand des impuissants qu'on ressent l'envie de supplier une personne pour qu'elle change de mentalité. Les personnes âgées le font. Elles sentent qu'elles ne sont plus forte, qu'elle ne peuvent rien faire, et qu'elle vont bientôt s'éteindre.

Il recula d'un pas, et d'un autre. J'avais raison. Il ne voulait pas ça, tout comme moi. Je l'ai poussé à le faire. Je le vit faire demi-tour et fuir vers la sortie, puis il disparut de ma vue qui se flouait petit à petit.

Je m'effondrais à terre, sur le carrelage froid et dur, voyant les visages horrifiés du caissier et du directeur. Je suis tombé sur le ventre, la joue contre le sol glacé, une larme à l'œil tellement la douleur était forte, profonde, insupportable. Je vis qu'une flaque se dessinait autour de moi, une flaque d'un liquide sombre et chaud. Je baignais dans mon sang. Je me vidais de toutes mes forces. Je savais que la balle était à l'intérieur de moi. Elle avait été freiné par mes organes internes vitaux, et les avaient troué, déchiré, permettant au sang de couler hors de mon corps. A chaque pulsion de mon cœur, le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de moi augmentait, de nouveaux millilitres de sang s'échappaient de moi. A chaque pulsion de mon cœur, je me vidais petit à petit de millions de globules rouges qui apportaient à mes muscles de l'oxygène et du sucre et qui me servaient à vivre.

Mes yeux vitreux ne sont pas fermés. Je vois des personnes qui s'affolent autour de moi. Des morceaux de verres partout par terre. Le monde à la verticale. J'entends vaguement des cris, des pleurs, une sirène d'alarme, et je vois des hommes en blanc qui s'approchent hâtivement de moi. Ils me soulèvent, ça me fait encore plus mal. Ils me posent sur un truc horizontal plus confortable que le sol, mais la douleur n'a fait qu'augmenté. Je suis maintenant allongé. Et ça bouge. Tout est flou. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas comme ça. Pas loin de lui.

Il n'est pas là.

Voila, toutes les images, tous les meilleurs souvenirs, toutes mes réflexion et mes pensées de ma vie sont passé dans ma tête, ont défilés les uns après les autres.

Un chapelet. Je vais bientôt atteindre la croix de ce chapelet.

Tout ceci était le récit d'un homme qui meurt.

Et je ne sais pas où je suis mais je ne sens presque plus rien, et je ne vois plus.

Tout ceux que j'ai aimé, je les ai revu. Mon père, ma mère, des amis,…

Heero…

Mais ce sont des inconnu qui sont là, maintenant, qui me regardent, certains en pleurant. Ils ne savent pas que ce n'est pas eux que je veux voir.

J'aimerai voir mon japonais.

C'est lui que je veux regarder en dernier.

C'est son visage que je veux avoir dans les yeux en mourrant.

J'ai envie de crier son nom. Je veux encore sentir ses mains sur ma figure, être près de lui.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Je vais mourir dans quelques minutes, secondes, sans qu'il le sache, loin de lui, et il apprendra plus tard que son colocataire est mort, victime d'un vol, dans un lieux public, qui se serait mal passé.

Il ne devra montrer à personne sa désolation.

Alors que je lui ai appris et qu'il a acquit le contraire, il devra rester impassible.

Il ne devra montrer à personne une excessive tristesse.

On était juste colocataire, rien de plus, pour les autres.

Il devra souffrir en silence, tout comme moi en ce moment.

Pas une larme, pas une dépression ne devra se faire voir.

Il devra vivre avec le secret qu'on s'est aimé, il devra oublier, et il devra se tenir droit devant ma tombe, sans y aller trop souvent, sans y rester trop longtemps, et pour dans très peu de temps, ne plus jamais y revenir.

Et ce n'est pas lui qui verra ma

fin.

Note de l'auteur : ah oui, j'ai oublié : death fic…


End file.
